


Unstoppable (Stop Me)

by Metecryl (cyberren)



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Electrocution, MY HEART HURTS NOW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberren/pseuds/Metecryl
Summary: "As touching as this reunion is, Valor," Noire says, "Blanche and I have work to be doing."Candela exhales. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



"Don't you see, Blanche? Together, we're unstoppable."

Blanche looks away from the scene below, as another Valor trainer fell. "Noire, this isn't... I never. Not like..."

Noire is smirking (they always are). "But doesn't this feel so good? The power just below the surface."

Arcticuno screeches and another blizzard whips up. Blanche's ears hurt and they can feel a headache coming on from the lights reflecting off of the snow. Blanche feels like the might be sick.

"Not... not like this, Noire. They don't stand a chance-"

"That's the point, Blanche," Noire says, irritated. "If we give them a chance, we might lose."

"I thought the two of you together were unstoppable, Rocket?" Candela growls from behind them. "Unless that was a lie."

"I don't lie to Blanche, Valor," Noire says sharply, turning to face her. "You aren't saving your trainers this time."

Blanche can feel Candela's eyes on their back. They want to turn around and reach out. They continue watching the absolute massacre below instead.

"They can handle themselves," Candela says. "Blanche. Look at me, please."

They do, briefly, but they don't turn around. "You should be protecting your trainers, Candela."

"They can handle themselves," Candela says again.

"As touching as this reunion is, Valor," Noire says, "Blanche and I have work to be doing."

Candela exhales. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Blanche feels their stomach lurch just before the ground beneath their feet gives out. They land harshly on their side, air unceremoniously expelled from their lungs. They roll onto their back and can just make out Spark's figure standing over them through their involuntary tearing up.

"Hey there, Blanche," he says. There is no kindness in his voice. Not for them.

That hurts them quite a bit more than any blow ever could. "Spark."

"Now, are you gonna just lay there and play nice? Or am I gonna have to hurt you?"

Blanche looks away from him. "I can't."

"Then you aren't gonna like what happens next," Spark says. "Donglord, you know what to do."

They don't quite manage to roll out of the way in time, the thunder attack catching their right shoulder. They scream, body spasming uncontrollably under the electricity.

"Noire, help me!" they manage to choke out.

Spark kneels next to them, even as their body twitches from residue electricity. "Please, Blanche," he says, eyes wide. "Please just surrender."

Blanche allows their eyes to slide closed, trying to ignore the tears making tracks down their face. "I can't."

Spark stands again, and his own tears are dripping off of the tip of his nose. "Donglord. Again."

This time, the thunder attack catches Blanche fully. Another scream, higher-pitched than the last, rings out. Their body doesn't stop spasming from the residue electricity for another ten minutes afterwards and their chest hurts. They aren't sure they'll survive another attack.

"Blanche- Blanche, please. Please don't make me do that again."

Blanche can't force their eyes open. "I... can't."

"Blanche, please!"

Their ears are ringing. They open their mouth, then close it. They can't get the words in the right order anymore. They shake their head weakly.

"Blanche..." Spark whispers. His eyes harden and he clenches his jaw. "...Donglord, again. One last time."

Blanche doesn't even have the strength left in them to scream. The electricity causes them to arch off of the ground. When they thunk back down, their head bounces off of the ground. Their heart is fluttering like a caged butterfree and everything hurts. They don't notice when they lose consciousness.

 

"How'd it go?"

"We captured Noire, Professor."

"And Blanche?"

"Well..."

"...no. Don't tell me they're-"

"They... wouldn't surrender. I'm so sorry, Professor."

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt sent to me on Tumblr.
> 
> This was typed up and not checked for errors.
> 
> Noire is surfacage's OC from their comic, And The World Will Turn To Ash.


End file.
